1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to IEEE 802.11 communications and, more particularly to a system and method for establishing a time-based bandwidth allocation protocol that, in turn, permits bandwidth monitoring and battery-operated devices to implement power saving cycles between transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As noted in “A Short Tutorial on Wireless LANs and IEEE 802.11 by Lough, Blankenship and Krizman (computer.org/students/looking/summer97/ieee802), the IEEE 802.11 standard places specifications on the parameters of both the physical (PHY) and medium access control (MAC) layers of the network. The PHY layer, which actually handles the transmission of data between nodes, can use either direct sequence spread spectrum, frequency-hopping spread spectrum, or infrared (IR) pulse position nodulation. IEEE 802.11 makes provisions for data rates from 1 Mbps to 54 Mbps, and calls for operation in the 2.4-2.4835 GHz frequency band (in the case of spread-spectrum transmission), which is an unlicensed band for industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) applications. IEEE 802.11 also makes provision for data rates from 6 Mbps to 54 Mbps, and calls for operation in the 5.2 and 5.8 U-NII (Unlicensed Information Infrastructure) band.
The MAC layer is a set of protocols that is responsible for maintaining order in the use of a shared medium. The 802.11 standard specifies a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) protocol. In this protocol, when a node receives a packet to be transmitted, it first listens to ensure no other node is transmitting. If the channel is clear, it then transmits the packet. Otherwise, it chooses a random “backoff factor” which determines the amount of time the node must wait until it is allowed to transmit its packet. During periods in which the channel is clear, the transmitting node decrements its backoff counter. When the channel is busy it does not decrement its backoff counter. When the backoff counter reaches zero, the node transmits the packet. Since the probability that two nodes will choose the same backoff factor is small, collisions between packets are minimized. Collision detection, as is employed in Ethernet, cannot be used for the radio frequency transmissions of IEEE 802.11. The reason for this is that when a node is transmitting it cannot hear any other node in the system which may be transmitting, since its own signal will drown out any others arriving at the node.
Whenever a packet is to be transmitted, the transmitting node first sends out a short ready-to-send (RTS) packet containing information on the length of the packet. If the receiving node hears the RTS, it responds with a short clear-to-send (CTS) packet. After this exchange, the transmitting node sends its packet. When the packet is received successfully, as determined by a cyclic redundancy check (CRC), the receiving node transmits an acknowledgment (ACK) packet. This back-and-forth exchange is necessary to avoid the “hidden node” problem. In the hidden-node situation node A can communicate with node B, and node B can communicate with node C, however, node A cannot communicate node C. Thus, for instance, although node A may sense the channel to be clear, node C may in fact be transmitting to node B. The protocol described above alerts node A that node B is busy, and hence it must wait before transmitting its packet.
Local area networks (LANs) typically use a Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) scheme, in order to support parameterized Quality of Service (QoS). To support packet transmission meeting requirements for throughput, latency and jitter, the system must be able to allocate time on the channel in such a way that coexistence with CSMA-based transmissions is not greatly affected. Moreover, packet error rates in such systems are typically large if the medium is wireless or power-line based, typically greater than 10%.
Several solutions have been proposed to solve the problem of packet transport meeting parameterized QoS objectives. However, these proposals have been found lacking in one or more aspects. The original drafts of 802.11e included an object called a TSPEC (for Transmission Specification), but no means were provided for specifying an upper bound on channel occupancy required for admission in a given stream. Nor was any means provided for objectively verifying that a request for the transport of packets meeting specific QoS objectives could be met.
In addition, this type of TSPEC is agnostic to the fact that the channel makes errors, and therefore, an over-reservation of bandwidth is generally required. Moreover, this type of TSPEC could not be used with power saving devices, since there was no guarantee of time when a sequence of packets wouldn't be delivered.
Time-based polling techniques have previously been considered. However, no time-based polling techniques have been suggested that guarantee a time when polling does not occur. Moreover, previous time-based polling techniques have failed to considered hybrid coordinator (HC) or access point (AP) negotiation; that the HC/AP must act as coordinator for allocation of time on the channel. Finally, no time-based polling techniques have considered a method for making bandwidth reservations.
It would be advantageous if a time-based polling method could be established between IEEE 802.11e network devices to measure allocated bandwidth.
It would be advantageous if a time-based bandwidth allocation protocol could be established between IEEE 802.11e devices so that battery powered portable units could be de-energized in predictable intervals between communications.